


Making Porn

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H/R porn for the pornish_pixies The Internet Is For Porn Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks: libgirl, madam_minnie, and thrihyrne were all around when I was looking for someone to look this over and I adore them all.
> 
> For the pornish_pixies The Internet Is For Porn Challenge I'm showing my solidarity even though I'm not a member.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Harry whispered into Ron’s ear.

“Shhhh, no talking,” Ron whispered back as he hovered above and continued to rub his cock against Harry’s.

Firmly wrapping his legs around Ron’s waist, Harry rolled them over so that he was now on top. He returned Ron’s smile with one of his own before slowly licking his way down Ron’s torso to the straining erection framed by soft red curls.

More than chocolate frogs, more than anything really, even more than anal sex, Ron loved getting his cock sucked. It practically defined him, practically but not quite. Over the past two years, Harry had made a conscious decision to make it an art form. It was an exercise to heighten the experience. He’d learned how to mix things up, as well as the best ratio between sucking and licking. Also, Harry discovered long ago that Ron liked to have his balls firmly sucked on and the space beneath them thoroughly licked. Tonight Harry was varying it with some extra sucking and licking of the head in between taking Ron deep into his throat. With loud primal moans, Ron fisted the sheets and bucked his hips wildly.

As Harry reached for the lube, he thought that the world should see this. They should see how Ron writhed and moaned as Harry slowly worked his finger into Ron’s arse. Ron was his, all his, but it would be a shame if the beautiful contorted faces Ron made as Harry deftly worked two fingers in and out went unseen. Raw beauty such as this was the creation of angels and must be witnessed. With a loss of all his inhibitions, Harry slowly pressed himself inside of Ron. There was no place he’d rather be.

Tight heat squeezed around Harry’s cock and he thrust his hips. He closed his eyes to the rest of the world and fucked Ron with wild abandonment. Fuck! It felt fantastic. Ron moaned and spread his legs wider, which only served to encourage Harry to fuck harder at an almost brutal pace. After several minutes, Harry slowed and urged Ron to turn over. In some ways Harry liked this position most of all, Ron on his hands and knees, his groans and incoherent words forming some kind of reverent prayer. Harry pulled out completely and paused for a mere moment before sliding it back home. Ron’s entire body was starting to tremble signaling to Harry that he was close to coming. As if in a well choreographed dance, Harry reached around and stroked Ron’s cock from tip to base and back again. A handful of strokes later, Ron came screaming with a lengthy string of obscenities to match the lengthy strings of come that spurted across the bed sheets. Feeling Ron convulse around his cock sent Harry spiraling towards his own climax. He tensed and gritted his teeth just before crying out and coming deep inside of his lover. They collapsed in a tangle of limbs. It took several minutes of deep breathing for Harry to gain back control of his body. Slowly he sat up and got out of the bed.

Embarrassment began to sink in as Harry walked over to their computer to unplug the camera. He logged out and shut it down.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Harry said turning to Ron.

The devil in Ron smiled and he patted the bed next to him. “Come back to bed, Harry.”

Harry padded back to the bed and nestled up against Ron. “What if Hermione was watching?”

Half chuckling and half speaking, Ron replied, “You think Hermione watches gay amateur porn web cams?”

“I sure hope not,” Harry said jokingly.

“Go to bed Harry.”

“Mmmmm, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
